As Long As We're Together, We'll Never Be Apart
by Jade Raven
Summary: Sakura finally has a man and it's driving Kakashi crazy. GenmaXSakura,oneshot?Lemony smut! Please don't read if under 18!
1. Tonight

**SMUT. Pure smut. Smutty smut smut smut smut. I've put just of touch of story with my smut so I hope it's ok. I've never really written anything like this but I plan to insert a lemon in the real story I'm writing and I need some practice and hopefully feedback?**

**Here goes. . .**

As Long as We're Together, We'll Never be Apart 

Sakura stood in front of the mirror admiring the soft curls she had spent 20 minutes putting in her hair with a hot curling iron. For the last time before she went out she checked over every inch of herself in the mirror. Her pink hair cascaded down to her mid-back finally grown out after cutting it 5 years ago. She had kept it short for awhile but finally decided that she preferred it long no matter whether a guy liked it that way or not. She had just the right amount of makeup for an evening out with a special someone. Her ears glittered with white gold dangly earrings with real diamonds in the base. Not big ones but who was she to complain, a gift from her gentleman friend when she had finally become jounin. Well hopefully not so gentle tonight. She wore a slinky dark pink dress that showed off her every curve and pink pumps that helped showcase her toned shinobi legs. Seventeen now, she had finally developed a more womanly figure. Not quite as much as to match Ino but more than suitable for attracting men.

The problem the past few years was that she had focused so much on her training that she had neglected that aspect of her life. It had taken longer then she'd ever like to admit to get over her, she admitted now, completely childish crush on Sasuke. The problem now was that Naruto was firmly engaged with Hinata, not that she'd ever really considered him more than a very good friend and teammate, Sasuke was out of reach and finally out of mind, and being Tsunade's pupil did not really allow for her to hang out with many shinobi her own age. Frankly as much as she'd matured she found many of the boys her age to be frankly a bit immature. She was also tutored quite a bit the past few years by Kakashi and she had briefly entertained the idea of trying to take their relationship a bit further but she couldn't get past his incessant reading of those damn books. Plus if he wouldn't even share his face, how would she get him to share those other parts of his body he had hidden? She was pleased she'd spent so much time with him though. It was through him she had met the man she was going to meet tonight. The fact that the thought of her going out with her hopefully lover, irritated Kakashi to no end made it all the more forbidden and sweet. She appreciated Kakashi's opinion, but for goodness sake he wasn't her father. Not that her father would have ever noticed whom she went out with.

Sakura was pleased with her appearance grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door to meet her man at their favorite club. They'd been going out for about three months. The longest relationship she'd ever been in. Frankly the only one. Sakura was a shinobi and a damned good one, but she was also a teenager and damned if she wasn't horny. She had no illusions of never ending bliss or a house filled with little children a wonderful husband and a peaceful stress free life, but she knew she'd enjoy a nice fling and a little romance. Tonight she hoped would finally be the night. They'd had some serious make out sessions and they'd come close but she hadn't really felt ready and he had the grace, and frankly good sense, not to push her. Tonight she felt ready.

Excitement getting the better of her she put a bit of chakra into her run and reached the outside of the club a good five minutes before she was supposed to. As she neared the club she saw Kakashi leaning against the wall reading one of his annoying books.

"Yo Sakura," Kakashi greeted glancing up from his book. He did a slight double-take and actually went so far as to almost drop his book.

"Sakura, are you all dressed up like that for _him_?" Kakashi choked.

"Kaka-sensei, we've done this a thousand times I'm going out with him and that's that. I respect you very much but it's past time that you BUTT OUT!" Sakura glared.

"But Sakura he's much more . . . experienced then you. He's been with more women than I can count and-"Kakashi began.

"ENOUGH! I know all that and frankly I WANT some one who knows what he's doing. I like him and I want to hear the end of it!" Sakura hissed giving him a death glare and placing a hand on her hip as she leaned into her sentence.

That's how he found them as he came up behind Sakura and leaned in to gently kiss and suck the nape of her neck wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He smiled over her shoulder at Kakashi as he held her close against him breathing in her perfume.

"Trying to steal my girl Kakashi? You had your chance," Genma smiled as he popped his senbon back into his mouth gently massaging Sakura's waist as he striaghtened up.

Glaring with his exposed eye Kakashi just mumbled something and buried his face back into his book as he turned and stalked down the street.

"How are you tonight Sakura, you look fabulous," Genma charmed as he spun Sakura around so that she was again in his arms but this time facing him.

Sakura blushed and looked up into Genma's handsome brown eyes. He wasn't wearing his jounin uniform tonight the same as she. Instead he wore a skin tight short sleeve black shirt and slightly baggy black cargo pants. His soft brown hair reached just past his chin and tonight it was hanging loosely around his face with just a touch of gel to keep it from becoming unruly. She leaned into him taking in his scent as she closed her eyes and tightened the grip she had on his shirt. She was tempted to ask him to take her straight home then and there but this thought was interrupted as he took the hand that was clutching his shirt and led her to the door of the club.

"Come on beautiful, let's have some fun, I want to show you off a bit," Genma said as he opened the door for her.

"Genma," Sakura said blushing again grabbing his arm around the elbow as they walked in.

Sakura felt the men in the club gazing at her in her pink dress as she and Genma made their way over to a table in the back of the room. She also noticed none to many girls giving her the evil eye and then sigh wistfully in Genma's direction. Genma apparently had a very well earned reputation in addition to his obvious good looks and talents as a shinobi. Sakura hoped she would find out how well earned it was before too long. She watched his muscular form hold a chair out for her at the tall tables that surrounded this end of the club and wondered why she had waited so long to let him make love to her. Her hormones were raging tonight and his appearance and courtesy weren't helping a bit.

Genma sat across from her at the small circular table and waved the waitress over. He ordered drinks for both of them and when the waitress left he cocked his head swirling his senbon around in his mouth and gazed at the beautiful Kunochi sitting in front of him. She looked ravishing tonight. The dress she was wearing, well, she was _really_ wearing it. It hugged all the right places and he could feel his body's reaction to it and was glad he wore his baggy pants tonight. He and Sakura had been going out for three months now and he had yet to take her on his wild ride. She was quite young. The youngest girl he'd ever dated except of course when he was that age. Kakashi continually bugged him about it whenever he saw them but he didn't care. Kakashi was a good friend but he wasn't _that_ good. She was smart, mature and extremely sexy. He'd gotten to know her because of Kakashi. She'd come hang out with him after workouts and missions and at first Genma thought that she was hot for Kakashi but after awhile as they spoke more Sakura set her eyes on Genma, and who was he to say no to a beautiful woman. He'd never gone this long without sex before except when he was on very long missions with men. He didn't mind waiting for her to be ready though. Well not too much. He could take care of business in the mean time but seeing her tonight he wondered how he'd get through the evening without being able to thoroughly ravish her.

The waitress brought their drinks, something alcoholic and fruity and they both sipped at them, Sakura gently bobbing her head in time to the music which was loud enough to make real conversation practically impossible. Genma leaned his head closer to Sakura's and they made pleasant small talk, laughing over Kakashi's disgruntlement. Sakura finished her drink and as a new song started Genma asked if she wanted to dance. Sakura nodded in assent and they hopped off of their chairs and walked out to the dance floor.

Sakura couldn't get enough of Genma tonight. He looked incredible and he smelled so sexy. Someone should bottle his scent and market it, he smelled spicy and smooth. Sakura leaned into his embrace on the dance floor holding her body close to Genma so she could feel the muscles in his chest and abdomen as they moved in time with the music. It was a new song with a lively tune and good beat and as the music ended and began anew Sakura decided to clue Genma into her intentions for the evening.

The new song had a pounding rhythm and Sakura turned in Genma's arms so her back was to him and placed his large strong hands on her waist. As the beat moved on she ground her hips into his, slowly moving up and down as she did letting his hands run the length of her body. Genma closed his eyes and his head leaned back as he felt her firm yet oh so soft body rubbing against him in a deliciously enticing way. He almost groaned as his hands ran their course over her sides, sliding from her breasts to her waist, hips and thighs as she made her way up and down. Sakura felt his enjoyment by the stiffness in his pants and his returning dance movements and closed her eyes as she sensed his large size. She hadn't seen him naked yet and the feel of him through his pants was exciting. The thought of him was beginning to make her wet. The song changed again, this time a slow one and Genma slowly turned her around placing a hand on her cheek and running it along her jaw line as he held her close with the other. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, deep brown meeting jade green. Genma removed the senbon from his mouth slowly with the hand that had been caressing her check, visibly running his tongue around it as he drew it out. He placed it in a special pocket in his pants that held about two-dozen others and brought his hand up behind her head massaging it and feeling the soft silkiness that was her hair. He bent down still staring into her eyes, lips a breaths width apart.

"Sakura," Genma breathed savoring the sound of her name. Softly he pressed his lips against hers luxuriating in their plump softness. Sakura closed her eyes, her lips telling her everything she needed to know as she slowly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid past her lips and gently ran along her tongue in strong sensual ways. Constantly playing with that senbon must have exercised it for him and she enjoyed everything it did inside her mouth, caressing her tongue and gently but firmly exploring the cavern of her mouth. Sakura was drawn deeper and deeper into the kiss and when she finally regained some senses she started playing back gently sucking his tongue and running hers over it. This drove Genma wild and in his sexually chaste state he couldn't help but grasp her closer to him running his hands through her hair and down her back to her butt and grabbing it roughly. Sakura let out a slight squeak of surprise at this and Genma instantly released her and the kiss and stood straight panting a bit.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," he began breathless, "I didn't mean-"

"No I like it," Sakura replied breathlessly, " I was just startled. Your hands are so strong."

Genma smiled and held her close. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. The song had changed into a fast pace one sometime during their kiss and Genma wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked back to their table. Genma ordered another round of drinks and this time he sat next to Sakura and they leaned in close together. Both feeling a little hot, they sipped at their drinks quietly while holding hands and exchanging glances. Genma felt like he could drown in her eyes and the way she had kissed him and danced against him had his body reeling. Maybe Sakura was ready to go all the way now. She certainly looked as if she wanted him and if he wasn't mistaken he thought he felt that she was wet when he grabbed her. He wanted to make sure she was ready and not just going to get drunk and make a decision she might regret in the morning so after they finished their drink he asked her if she wanted to take a walk.

"Sure, lets get out of here," Sakura smiled at him.

They walked out of the bar with his arm around her waist and her hand in his back pocket following the flow of his muscled cheek as he walked. As they exited she gave him a little squeeze as payback for surprising her. To her slight disappointment he didn't actually squeak but he did jump a little and give her a saucy look, which was almost as good.

"Let's walk around the city and see where it takes us, huh?," Genma suggested.

"Sounds great," replied Sakura resting her head on his arm as they walked. She had grown but Genma was still a head taller then her.

They walked here and there chatting and laughing until they came to the red bridge Sakura used to meet her team at when they were young. They stopped as they came to the middle and the both turned to look at the moonlight reflecting in the water. It was a warm and peaceful night and they both enjoyed the quiet, able to appreciate the peace and just being in one another's presence.

"Genma," Sakura began.

"Yeah?" Genma asked as Sakura turned to face him. The moonlight reflected beautifully off of her hair and her eyes seemed to smolder in the dim light. He wanted her and he wanted her now, but he want to be sure that was what she wanted first.

"I want you," Sakura said surprisingly unafraid. It was weird but when she was with Genma she felt like she could say exactly what she meant without embarrassment. It was the most wonderful kind of freedom

"You want me to what?" Genma smirked around his senbon leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"I want you to have sex with me tonight. Now," Sakura said looking him dead in the eyes and leaning forward.

"I was just waiting to hear it from you Sakura," Genma said getting instantly hard at her words. With expert precision he spit his senbon into a nearby tree and took her firmly in his arms and again, pressing his lips against hers. He breathed in her scent deeply and he tasted the fruity drinks that they'd just had. She tasted like raspberries and he ate her up.

Sakura clung to Genma. Given free reign and not being in a crowded club he kissed her soundly and thoroughly and not quite like anything she'd experience up until this point. Knowing that she wasn't ready Genma had always held back a bit so he wouldn't get too carried away but given free reign he gave her his all and she took it and demanded more. His hands roamed her body one going down to rest between her upper thighs and one clinging to a firm breast. Sakura moaned into his mouth as he gently kneaded her breast expertly in his hand, his lower one going higher and hiking up her dress in the process as it came to rest against the moist fabric of her underwear that covered her hot core. Sakura grabbed Genma's hair with one hand as she ran her other along the hard contours of his body. He was firm and strong and so, so manly. She unconsciously lifted one leg to wrap around his waist and found his extremely hard bulge pressing deliciously into her. Not missing a step Genma lifted her effortlessly onto the railing of the bridge so that she could wrap her other leg around him and wrapped his arms around her tiny body tightly as he pressed against her and continued to ravish her mouth. Sakura found herself slowly grinding against him stimulating her further as she placed both of her hands into the hair at the back of his head encouraging the kiss that she could feel in the tips of her toes. All was going wonderfully until suddenly Genma broke their kiss.

Breathless he said the words no girl wants to hear in a situation like this, "Sakura we have to stop now."

**Ok there's the first part, complete and utter lemon coming up, possibly tonight, possibly tomorrow. I love Genma but I never see very many stories, I can count on ONE hand, about him and Sakura. I know there's probably a reason for this but who cares. I like it and I'm the one writing the story. : -P**

**Oh BTW, Sorry if the age difference bothers you, it doesn't me and it most certainly wouldn't bother the Japanese as I understand it so if it doesn't suit you imagine them closer in age. They are made up and for goodness sakes cartoon characters and this is fan fiction so really, get over it.**

**Please let me know what you think. Any input is appreciated**


	2. Just a Kid?

**OK Lemony lemon lemon coming up after this brief interruption.**

**Am I making this too plotty for a one shot?**

"What?" Sakura replied unable to say anything else.

"No, no I mean for one thing I want to do this properly and this isn't the best location, for another I thought Kakashi would get the hint when I spit the senbon into his tree directly under him but evidently not. I don't think you'd want a voyeur," Genma replied straightening and glaring up into the tree.

Completely startled and very angry Sakura quickly hopped off of the railing adjusting her dress and yelled, "KAKASHI! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Really man, enough's enough," Genma added putting an arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her close as the copy-nin hopped out of the tree.

"I agree completely. What do you two think you're doing-"Kakashi began.

"What do we think WE'RE doing!" Sakura yelled chakra building in her fist as she began to edge toward Kakashi.

"Wait Sakura," Genma interrupted, " Kakashi really. What's going on?"

"I don't want you taking advantage of Sakura. You go through woman like a runny nose through a box of Kleenex," Kakashi stated calmly.

"What the FUCK man!" Genma started truly enraged. "What the hell do you know about my relationships? NOTHING! That's what. Yeah I have had more then my fair share of woman but EVERYONE I've ever been with has been willing. I've never coerced anyone and you SHOULD know that! I just want to live my life while I have it and I enjoy spending it with woman. If I've had a lot it doesn't mean I'm not looking for something real I just haven't found it yet. Every woman I've been with knows that we're together as long as we both want to be, if it works out that's great if not I always do what I can to part as friends and I'd say I am friends with 90 percent of the girls I've been with. Which frankly my _friend _is a whole lot more and a bigger percentage than the girls I know you've been with. I think the only one still talking to you is Anko and she's a freaking masochist!"

"But she's just a ki-" Kakashi started weakly.

"Oh no you did not just try to say that!" Sakura bellowed.

"Are you kidding me man!" Genma said, "She's a fucking Jounin! Have you ever seen someone who was a kid mentally, become a Jounin? She's 17 man, her body isn't a kid! And have you ever seen me go out with someone younger who wasn't Jounin? Yeah she's younger then me. It doesn't bother us because I respect her for who she is; a beautiful, intelligent, _capable _Kunochi. And you better realize it too or she's gonna kill you."

True to his words Sakura was visibly restraining herself from tearing Kakashi apart bit by bit and stomping the pieces until she could burn them on the lit fire of a pile of his trashy books.

"For your information Kakashi-SENSEI, Genma respects me. More than you obviously. He isn't just using me for my body since you seem to think that's the only thing worthy about me. In fact we've never even had sex yet!" Sakura informed the now stunned copy-nin.

"What?" Kakashi said looking to Genma.

"It's true," was all Genma said as he held Sakura close to his side.

"I, I. Sakura. . . It's just . . . Since you were 12 I've been watching you grow and I . . . I guess I didn't really see who you are now. When you're with Genma I still picture when I first met you. I'm sorry. I know I'm not your father. Sometimes I feel parental instincts about you. Genma. I know you're a good man, and a capable shinobi. I'm sorry. This is why I'm so bad at relationships I guess. I truly hope I haven't messed up the ones we all share," Kakashi said quietly.

"It's fine," Genma said straight-faced turning his gaze away from Kakashi. He was still mad but he'd get over it and take the apology for what it was. Kakashi saw this and accepted it knowing it was the best he'd get at the moment. Better than he'd hoped truly.

"It's not fine with me Kakashi," Sakura began harshly, then more softly, "but it will be if you can prove to me that you trust me and my judgment and you will remember that I'm not 12 anymore. I'm an adult."

"I'll do my best," Kakashi said gravely, "I'll start by leaving you alone."

With that he made a flurry of hand seals and disappeared.

"Well that spoiled the mood a bit," Sakura said as she turned to look back over the water.

"Just a tad, but all the better. Now we can actually go somewhere we can be alone," Genma whispered soft and seductive as he leaned over Sakura's back and breathed into her ear.

"Mmm," answered Sakura tilting her head back to lean on his shoulder.

"Come on, my place ok?" Genma said with a quirky smile around the senbon he'd somehow had time to out back in his mouth.

He straightened and held his hand out to the pink haired Kunochi.

"Perfect," Sakura purred.

Genma made a series of quick hand seals and in seconds Sakura found herself inside the living room of Genma's apartment. She'd only been inside once or twice, mostly they went out together and she admired his taste in decor. Unlike Kakashi's apartment Genma's place had nice furniture and had been decorated with care. Genma told her the first time she saw it that he liked looking forward to coming home when he was out on missions and he didn't have any qualms about spending his hard earned mission money. After all if he died he couldn't use it, if he was permanently injured there was the ninja disability fund and if he did get old enough to retire from being a shinobi he could always work somewhere else or live on his pension.

Genma led her over to his black leather couch and sat her beside him, he reached over and tucked a strand of soft pink hair behind her ear leaning over he began kissing her cheek breathily taking in her scent. His hands explored her body through her dress lingering on her breasts and hips. He made his way to her ear with his kisses and began to nibble on her lobe.

"Sakura?" Genma asked as he nibbled his way around her ear.

"Mmm?" Sakura replied leaning into his caresses.

"I need to ask you some questions," Genma said quietly as he continued his ministrations.

"Ok," Sakura said quietly kind of distracted.

"This is important because I know you're a virgin and I want to make this perfect for you," Genma said seriously leaning back and looking into her slightly glazed green eyes.

"I understand," Sakura said straightening up on the couch and looking him in the eye.

"Good," Genma smiled reassuringly and took her hand in his. "What about birth control? Are you on it or do we need condoms or-"

"I'm a medic silly. I know when I'm going to ovulate and can prevent it. Also as a medic I can tell that you're free of disease so I think we'll be ok in that regard," Sakura answered happily.

"What a great benefit to a life saving skill," Genma replied giving Sakura a sultry grin.

"I'm glad I'm finally going to be able to take advantage of it," Sakura smiled.

"Just one more thing, I want you to promise to be completely honest in all your reactions. Don't pretend to like something if you don't, and please, if you do like something don't be afraid to let me know, as loud as you like!"Genma smiled cockily, "And if you have any questions ask me. I'm not shy and I promise you can't ask me anything I'd be embarrassed about."

"Ok,"Sakura said thoughtfully, "Well, I feel kind of dumb asking you this but do I need to do anything to orgasm?"

"What do you mean? Do you have something you know you already like when you jerk off at home?" Genma asked not sure what she was asking.

"Actually I don't," Sakura said blushing and looking at her knees.

"What jerk off, or orgasm,"Genma asked chuckling a bit.

"Both," Sakura said quietly.

"Whoa, what? Really? Why?" Genma asked genuinely started.

"Well I've tried but, I don't know I guess being a medic makes me think too much about the anatomy of it and I get kinda clinical. So I've never actually . . .," Sakura trailed off embarrassed.

"You've really never orgasmed before?" Genma asked unbelieving. This was completely foreign to his way of life and he couldn't quite grasp it.

"No," Sakura said turning away slightly feeling immature and stupid.

"Hey, hey baby," Genma said getting her to turn towards him and look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you there's nothing wrong with it ok?"

"You don't think I'm stupid?" Sakura asked glancing at Genma beneath her lashes.

"No, there's nothing stupid about it. In fact it's really turning me on. It's not everyday a man gets to be a girls first you know. I'm going to make sure you remember this night as long as you live," Genma told her with a completely dirty smile.

Gently he raised her chin with his hand and rubbed his thumb softly along her cheek,

"You're absolutely stunning you know that," he said softly studying her every feature. He took in her bubblegum locks that gently curled down her back, her smooth pale skin, large soulful jade eyes and gorgeous pink lips that just begged to be kissed. He answered their call as he brought his own hungry mouth down upon hers, luxuriating in the soft feel of them. His hands moved to her right breast and her waist as he pulled her close to him again utterly thrilled at the idea that he was finally going to have her tonight.

Sakura reveled in the feel of his lips on hers and moaned into his mouth. She could feel herself getting wet and she began to get excited again about finally getting to experience sex. She threw her leg over Genma's so that she was now on top of him straddling his lap. Sex starved and excited he instinctively surged his hips forward, pressing his hardness into her eliciting a sharp moan. Genma broke the kiss and began making his way across her neck and shoulders with warm hungry kisses.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he growled into her neck between licks and gentle bites.

"Let's," Sakura agreed her eyes cloudy with passion.

Genma stood up effortlessly taking Sakura with him, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. Walking was a bit more difficult with a raging hard on and a beautiful girl wrapped around him but as he had so many times in the past he made his way quite quickly into the bedroom. He flipped the light on as he entered, kissing Sakura soundly as he did so. Standing next to the bed Sakura finally dropped her legs and took a second to look Genma up and down, while he did the same. Slowly he reached out his hands and moved the straps of her dress down off of her shoulders. Tugging slightly and drawing the covering down her body his breath hitched as pink fabric revealed a satiny pink and black pushup bra containing a mouth watering pair of perfect twin peaks. Feeling like he was unwrapping a gift he drew the dress down further exposing her slim gently muscled stomach and finally a matching pair of pink and black thong panties. As Sakura dress pooled around her ankles she reached out and grabbed the hem of Genma's shirt in one hand pulling it up as her other explored the chiseled contours of his abs, chest and finally shoulders as he quickly helped her get his shirt over his head. Sakura took in the sight of him greedily running her eyes over his gorgeous male body. Hesitantly she reached out for the button on his pants as Genma just leaned back a little and watched; enjoying the feel of her eyes on him. Slowly she undid the button and then brought down the zipper. The pants being already loose they immediately fell to the floor reveling the startling (for Sakura) sight of his manhood bulging against his dark blue boxer briefs. It visibly twitched towards her for a second and she covered her mouth with one hand startled. Genma reached out and took her hand placing it on his hardness.

"Don't be shy Sakura. This is for you, you're absolutely fabulous in every way. I'm not going to hurt you," Genma said quietly and strongly.

"Right," Sakura agreed breathily as she gathered her courage and the waist of his underwear and pulled it down a bit, quickly letting go and accidentally slapping it against his member.

"Sakura?" Genma quizzed a little hunched over now fixing his waist band back up.

"It's too big," Sakura said quietly wide-eyed.

"That's a first!" Genma chuckled.

"Really! I mean the average size of the male genitalia is supposed to be what, 5 or 6 inches? I was prepared for the possibility of something a bit bigger maybe 8 or 9, but that's got to be at least 10 ½ inches maybe 11! And it's wide!" Sakura stammered. "There's no way I can-"

"Sakura, it'll be ok. I promise," Genma said smiling widely, "You know I've been with a lot of girls? I promise I haven't broken anyone yet."

"But," Sakura stumbled.

"Shh, it's ok. Just keep going like you were. You'll be fine. I'm not going to rush this. I know you're going to enjoy it," Genma said confidently.

Her confidence raise a bit by his calm reaction and surety that everything would be alright she took a small step forward and gingerly took his waistband between her fingers. Very carefully this time she pulled his briefs away from his straining manhood and then down his legs so that he could step out of them. She was now on her knees in front of him with his hard on right before her face. Not nearly as scared this time she laid a gentle kiss on it where she had accidentally snapped the waistband. The skin was hot and very smooth and hard beneath her lips and she again felt the wetness gathering between her legs. She gave another tentative lick on the shaft and then gently wrapped her slim fingers around it feeling his hardness. Entranced she watched as her fingertips ran softly down his shaft to his balls eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Genma. She gently cupped them in her hand as her other slowly made its way to the weeping head of his penis.

"Sakura," Genma choked out.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked suddenly a bit wary again.

"NO! I love it, but I want to cater to you tonight," Genma said bringing her up from her knees to stand before him again.

"Oh," Sakura said blushing.

"Let me help you out with that," Genma said smirking as he reached behind Sakura's back one handed and unsnapped her bra.

"I didn't know guys actually did that," Sakura giggled a bit, blushing at the sudden exposure.

"Some still know how its done," Genma said smirking as he sat her down on the black comforter on his bed and kneeled between her legs placing her perfect bosom right in front of his face.

He moved his head forward taking the erect little nub on her right breast into his mouth and sucked gently, swirling around it with his tongue as his other hand gently but firmly massaged her left

Sakura gasped and grabbed handfuls of his soft brown hair between her fists and pressed his head closer as she tightened her knees together, feeling a sharp longing between her thighs. Genma closed his eyes at her reaction and began placing wet kisses all over her breasts massaging them with both hands, inhaling and exhaling expertly as he did so giving her short blasts of warm and cool air to tease her skin. He made his was agonizingly slowly down her stomach, taking a detour at her belly button to kiss lick and suck, then continued down to the waist of her thong. Gripping it with his teeth he pulled it down quickly, pulling it all the way off with his left hand and grabbing her hip with his right.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, and blushed. Genma paused, transfixed with the beauty of womanhood that was before him.

"So pretty," he whispered, mesmerized as he took in the neatly cropped thatch of pink curls surround the already slightly swollen lips of her womanhood.

Peaking with one eye now Sakura watched as he inhaled her fragrance and licked his lips. Shy she quickly closed them again and felt as his strong hands pulled her legs further apart and gently spread her outer lips. Shockingly she felt a warm wet tongue make an exploratory sweep of her.

Eyes wide open now she said quickly "You don't have to-"

"Oh yes I do," Genma whispered into her core making her gasp.

"You're already so wet you know," Genma rumbled into her as he took long slow sweeps with his tongue, "You taste fantastic. I could eat you all day,"

Getting back to what was important Genma buried his head between her thighs delighting in her moan as he ran his tongue purposefully over her little bud of nerve endings. Knowing she had never cum before Genma had a plan set in his mind for what he wanted to do. He was going to bring her up the ladder of climaxes until she was ready for the whole thing. Starting slowly he simply lapped at her juices, running his tongue lovingly up and down between her inner lips. Without warning he jammed his tongue as far as he could into her core eliciting a cry of delight from his pink haired lover. Realizing she was still sitting on the edge of the bed he stopped his ministrations for a moment and stood. Watching as her eyes slowly opened and seeing lust and bewilderment in them he quickly explained.

"I'm going to need you to be able to relax completely Sakura. You asked me earlier how to cum and the only real key to it, besides proper stimulation is the ability to completely relax and just concentrate on the feelings. I don't think you can do that sitting on the edge of this bed," Genma said grabbing a couple of pillows from the head of the bed and placing them behind her. "Make yourself comfortable I'm going to be busy down here."

Sakura took his advice, needing to feel more of what he was doing earlier. She leaned back into the pillows arranging one a bit for more comfort and did her best to do as Genma suggested, closing her eyes again as he again parted her legs and outer lips to allow for better access. He ran his tongue smoothly over her folds and began to concentrated on her clit in between lapping her juices and thrusting his tongue into her tight core. Sakura began to feel something she hadn't ever felt before. She seemed to be getting more sensitive to Genma's caresses feeling them more strongly as a special heat seemed to locate itself between her legs. Noticing her reactions Genma smiled as he prepared to give Sakura her first of many orgasms of the night. Concentrating solely on her clit now he made smooth, warm caresses with the flat top of his tongue in a steady rhythm, switching every now and then to circle her now swollen bud the with the tip unexpectedly. Sakura was becoming lost in the moment and before she realized it she began to see stars as the came and Genma sucked the juices that were pouring from her center.

"Genma!" Sakura called desperately as he let her wind down for a second slowly running his tongue along her lips.

"I'm not even started with you girl," Genma growled into her as he began very gently licking her clit again.

Unable to resist he grabbed himself pumping slowly as he lapped at her bringing his other hand to move away her lips and insert a finger into her hot tight core. She wouldn't bleed when he finally took her, he discovered unsurprised. He didn't think it was possible for an active Kunochi to keep her maidenhead with all the exercises and sparing. On the other hand she was extremely tight so her earlier observation that he wouldn't fit, while not quite right was true in the sense that at first he wouldn't fit comfortably for her. He had an idea about this and his original game plan of increasing climaxes fit in nicely. Rhythmically he began pumping his finger in and out as he licked around but not on her sensitive bud. He let her juices run down his hand as he worked and then carefully added another finger.

Sakura gasped as she felt Genma insert the first finger. After her orgasm she wanted to beg to be filled by him and this eased her want. At the second finger she felt quite comfortable and secure focusing on the intense pleasure his actions were sending shooting through her body.

Genma began to carefully scissor his fingers in Sakura feeling for that special spot that he knew would make her eyes roll back into her head. With a sudden loud cry from Sakura he knew he had found it and to his surprise she came at once, her walls clenching tightly around his now trapped finger. He couldn't help smiling as she moaned his name over and over as he began lapping at her clit again intensifying her feelings and quickly inserting a third finger he found her climaxing hard again this time screaming his name and grabbing his hair pushing his head into her center as her continued to pump against her spasming walls.

"Please, please, please," was all Sakura could say following this and Genma felt his male pride and his manhood swell immensely.

"This could never get old," he thought to himself as he pulled his fingers from her and crawled onto the bed bedside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked wickedly staring down into jade eyed that weren't quite able to see anything yet.

"Mmm?" Sakura toned reaching up for Genma's hair and pulling his face to her so she could ravish his mouth with a kiss.

She had forgotten where his mouth had just been and the realization that she was tasting herself took her back for a moment. But as she realized it didn't taste disgusting at all, not something she'd want to snack on, but not bad she deepened the kiss and lolled in the feeling of Genma's well muscled tongue savaging hers.

"More," she blurted out as he moved on to his her neck and shoulders.

"How do you feel?" Genma asked huskily between kisses.

"So good," Sakura panted.

"I want to let your body rest a few minutes before we continue," Genma said in a voice much deeper than usual, "Especially if this is your first time, if you continue to cum like that the feelings can get very intense and to some people unpleasant so you need to let me know if that happens so I can adjust what I'm doing."

Sakura noticed she was a little sensitive at the mention of this and nodded her assent as she instead reached down to grab Genma around his manhood and pumped experimentally. She was rewarded with a deep moan and she pushed him so that he was on his back against the headboard as she got to her knees and took his head into her mouth.

Genma let out a slight "uh" as she began to play with him licking and sucking his head while her other hand wrapped around him. He was big and she could just fit him in her mouth with it opened all the way. She began move her head up and down occasionally running her tongue along the head following instinct and some of what had felt good to her when he had done this.

Genma pressed back into the pillows eyes shut tight in enjoyment as he reached out a hand and rested it on the back of her head feeling it bob up and down.

"Move your hand along with your head," Genma breathed.

"Like this?" Sakura asked as she complied.

"Ohhhh yeaaaaaahhh," Genma moaned, his eyes flashing open when her other hand cupped his balls, gently kneading them.

"Sakura," he gasped unable to stop himself from gently thrusting into her hot wet mouth.

"Dear god, where did you, how did . . ."Genma trailed off lost in the moment.

Sakura delighted in how he was reacting and picked up the pace a bit. Under normal circumstances Genma could hold out for quite some time but these three dry months and Sakura's abilities were going to prove too much for him if he didn't stop her soon.

"Sakura, if you want to have sex now, you'd better stop cause I'm going to cum,"Genma said urgently.

"Mmmm," Sakura vibrated, defiantly not stopping and in fact picking the pace up a bit.

Unable to stop himself he yelled out her name as he shot his seed straight into her mouth thrusting his hips in broken time . Sakura had prepared herself for this and swallowed without really tasting much of anything as his head was so deep in her mouth. To her surprise he giggled and gently pulled her head from himself as she continued to suck after he came.

"Too sensitive, please!" he laughed holding her hand tight.

Sakura smiled and sat up coming to rest her head against his chest and bringing a hand up to toy with his hair as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I really wanted to do that," Sakura said smiling. She felt so sexy and powerful able to bring an experienced man to climax on her first try. "I guess it'll be awhile before we can . . ."

"Give me 10 minutes," Genma quirked a smile at her as she tilted her head up surprised.

"That fast, but I thought you said if I wanted to have sex now. . ." Sakura asked.

"Yeah I meant now as in, now,"Genma smiled, "I'm a shinobi in tip top shape and very experienced at this. Trust me. Give me 10 minutes and you'll soon be in a ride for your life."

**Ok this is going on a bit longer than I had originally planned but Kay Serra Serra (sp?). Aw you know what I mean. . . . Unless you don't. Anyway I will have more lemon in what I think will be the last chapter. Again possibly tomorrow. Please review! I need to know how I'm doing so I can improve :-)**


	3. Together

**Here goes! Sorry I took forever! More reviews please. I am writing this as a test after all to see how I write lemons. Please let me know how I'm doing. Does it seem like I know what I'm talking about? I can handle criticism as well as praise!**

Sakura nuzzled into Genma's chest and began to run her hand softly up and down the smooth hard muscles of his side. His skin felt hot and smooth and she thrilled at the feel of his muscles rippling as he shifted to turn on his side so he could look her in the eye.

"So how do you feel Sakura?" Genma asked with a smirk that needed really needed a senbon to reach its full potential.

"Fantastic," Sakura answered blushing. "That was amazing, I'd never imagined it would be like that. The first time was amazing, but the second and third when you. . . you know used your fingers, it felt even better."

"Just wait till I get inside of you Sakura-chan, I'm going to rock your world," Genma told her confidently.

Sakura blushed at this and turned her head away slightly biting her bottom lip.

"Are you still nervous about it?" Genma asked gently.

"Yeah, honestly I think I felt a little . . . stretched when you used three fingers and you're a lot bigger than-"Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura, it will probably hurt at first, but if you can relax and follow my lead I know you'll love it," Genma said smiling gently, "but if you've changed your mind it's ok you know. I've had a wonderful-"

"No, I really want to," Sakura said confidently. "I trust you. And hey, I'm shinobi too you know. It can't hurt worse then an arm almost being ripped off right?

Genma cracked a hearty laugh at this and proclaimed, "What an endorsement! 'Having Shinanui Genma sex you up, better then having an arm almost ripped off'!"

"No that's not what I meant!" Sakura said giggling as she sat up gave him a small tickle on his waist."

"Don't start what you can't finish Sakura, I'm not ticklish," Genma said with an evil gleam in his eye as he quickly flipped them so that he was straddling her waist holding her hands above her head with one hand and delivering a fiendish and thorough tickling with the other. He smiled as he watched her naked body squirm beneath him. Her firm breasts doing an enticing dance before his eyes. Her skin was so soft on his hands but he could feel the taut firm muscles that lay beneath. It was too much and he decided to change tactics.

Sakura cracked up laughing at his administrations but before she could control her chakra to raise her monstrous strength and shove him off, Genma changed tactics and plunged his head down to savage her with a kiss as the hand that was a second ago making her laugh made her gasp in surprise as he slowly ran it the length of her torso. His hand was warm and the skin on his hand was rough but far from unpleasant as it made its way with steady firm pressure up her waist and ribcage to her breast. Genma broke the kiss and began gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on her neck. Stopping at the nape he sucked harder massaging it with his tongue and gave her a firm but not quite unpleasant bite. Sakura arched her back as he did so pressing her breast harder into his palm and the other against his chest.

Genma released her neck, smirking at the mark he left on her pale skin, and sat up.

"I'm going to make you relax Sakura," he purred as he leaned over to open a carved wooden box that was sitting on his nightstand. From it he withdrew three senbons sticking two into his mouth and handling one.

Sakura felt her eyes go wide at this and gulped a bit as she said, "Um, threatening with sharp pointy objects not helping."

"Oh but they will Sakura, trust me," Genma said darkly as he shifted so that he was no longer straddling her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"But-" Sakura started a little worried as she felt Genma shift over her so that he was sitting across her thighs.

"Shh, trust me," Genma said around a mouth full of senbon as he rolled one in his hands a bit infusing it with his chakra to warm it.

"One of the elements that my chakra is akin to is fire," Genma explained as he held the senbon a bit like a rolling pin and began to slowly and firmly roll it across the muscles in her back.

"Oh?" was all Sakura could get out. She was still a bit nervous but she had to admit this felt damn good.

"No one ever thinks about it but I am a senbon expert you know. Using a weapon like this requires exact placements in order to kill an enemy, or pleasure a lover," Genma smirked quirking an eyebrow.

"I think that you'll be able to appreciate this being a medic. I myself have made it a point to study pressure points, acupuncture and basics of the chakra network. I'm no Hyuuga but I can get it right every now and again." Genma lectured as the warm senbon rolled deliciously over Sakura's now relaxing form. "You may be surprised to know how many people think I just have some weird oral fixation and I don't take my job seriously. But how many ninja to you know that can have both hands and feet free to fight and have a weapon ready to fire at the same time. It's not easy to direct a senbon into an enemy with just your mouth. A lot of times people take it for granted."

Sakura blushed a bit into the pillow as she realized that was a bit of what she had thought. Not that he didn't take his job seriously; he wouldn't be directly under Tsunade if he did. She never thought about how difficult it would be to properly use senbons in battle the way he did and quite successfully she might add, she couldn't honestly think of another ninja who could.

Genma began rolling the senbon so that it was centered over her spine and rolled with firm but gentle pressure, he then lowered his head and shifted so that the two senbon in his mouth made a V shape, the wide end hovering balanced on either side of Sakura's spine. As the rolling senbon made its way down then back up he gently pressed the ends to Sakura's skin and they followed the motion of the first senbon up and down her spine.

Sakura gasped as she felt the cool ends of the senbon trace the skin of her back, gently cooling and tingling as they made their way across her body.

"Genma!" She gasped closing her eyes and melting into the contrasting feelings.

Genma just smirked around his work and concentrated as he gently moved and adjusted the V'd senbon to press and scrape against pressure points that he knew would relax her. Genma loved doing this and he hoped that Sakura would fully appreciate it being a medic. He didn't do this for very many people and those he did usually didn't think much of it. He knew Sakura would recognize those pressure points and realize he was hitting them purposefully. He had his pride and he enjoyed being fully appreciated. He loved the spine because all of the nerves to every part of the body came though it through the spinal cord. He could caress her entire body just by running his senbon across the right point. The senbons he was using for this were ones that he'd retired from battle because they'd become to dull. Not worth anything for fighting, but perfect for this kind of battle.

Sakura melted into the bed as Genma did his work. She was actually amazed that she wasn't oozing off the bed. Her level of respect for the senbon chewer rose tenfold as she recognized the pressure points that he was hitting on her. The fact that he was doing all this with TWO senbons controlled by his _mouth_ was simply astounding.

Genma continued with the V'd senbon but shot the other that he had been rolling across her back into a circular target he had on his wall for such times and replaced it with his hands. His thumbs and fingers kneaded into her muscles removing any last trace of tension or anxiety.

Sakura positively purred as she felt Genma's hands on her. His warm strong fingers lovingly stroked away any tension she had left and the thought of an extremely well muscled, talented, naked male shinobi sitting on her thighs and doing these things to her was making her wet all over again. As he leaned over her to massage her shoulders she could feel that he was coming back as well as something hot, hard and smooth bounced against her. She enjoyed the massage but at this she was ready to move on.

"Genma," Sakura said in a voice that was so deep and sultry she was shocked a bit that it came from her.

Knowing that she was ready now Genma smiled as he spit the senbons in his mouth into the same target as the first, all hitting into the center circle. He continued the massage with his hands but shifted his body lower so that instead of stopping at her lower back he continued to the firm rounds of her bottom. He pressed his hands along the cheeks squeezing slightly and made his way to the tops of her thighs. Genma separated her legs so that he was kneeling between them and massaged her legs one hand on each. He looked between them and saw the wetness that was gathering there. He felt himself continue to harden at this and moved one hand so that it could stroke the warm wetness that was Sakura. He expertly moved her inner lips aside and softly began rubbing and circling her clit with his rough finger.

Sakura moaned as she felt Genma stimulate her. She felt a sharp tingle between her legs and a severe need to be filled. She had never felt so turned on and empty in her life. She wanted Genma inside of her now.

Genma continued his assault on her clit as he inserted a measly one finger into her core. She mewled at this and rolled her hips around attempting to ride his finger. He added one more as he continued to pump and circle her clit, deliberately going all around it and barely grazing it.

"Do you want me Sakura?" Genma asked in a voice much deeper then his usual.

"Yes!" Sakura cried instantly.

Genma grabbed her left leg and turned her over so that she was now on her back looking up at him. Sakura's eyes were hooded with passion as she scanned every inch of his anatomy. Genma, true to his word, was completely ready and obviously willing and after his teasing his size no longer looked frightening but quite inviting. Genma moved between her legs again grabbing himself and pumping a few times. He lowered his body so that the tip of his manhood rested directly at her entrance, soaking his head in her juices. Instead of pushing into her though, he took her by surprise as he continued the grip on his shaft and maneuvered his head so that it began to massage her clit. The contrast of his rough finger earlier and this was excruciatingly wonderful. His head was incredibly smooth and oh so hot. She felt the mixture of wetness from herself and his pre-cum lubricating his stiffness and massage against her. She began to feel that rush of warmth and sensation shoot down between her legs and she welcomed it but felt the unmistakable lack of something for her walls to cling to when she climaxed. She felt the buildup and felt herself coming so close.

"Genma please!" Sakura cried as she neared her peak.

Genma was watching all of this with a sweaty brow trying to control himself from instantly plunging into her. He wanted to wait for just the right moment and at her cry he quickened his pace running circles over her clit with his broad smooth head. Sakura started bucking her hips and he knew she was about to cum, he moved his head to her entrance and quickly ran his thumb against her clit, the sudden contrast of smooth to rough and the feel of him resting against her was too much and as she began to cum he quickly thrust himself deeply inside of her.

"AAAAHHHH! GENMA!" Sakura cried out in intense blinding pleasure, barely noticing any pain as she for the first time in her life had the full feeling of her inner walls gripping tightly onto the hot flesh of a man.

Genma bit his lip as he pumped fiercely into Sakura. She was extremely tight and wet and he could distinctly feel the pulsating pressure of her orgasm as he pushed himself into her. He was glad now that he had cum earlier because he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to contain himself now as her body attempted to milk him if he hadn't. As it was he began to slow down the pace and lowered his face down to Sakura's neck, taking hold of the spot he had earlier marked as his own.

It took a minute for Sakura to be able to see again. She never believed that her body could give her such intense feelings of pleasure and even as she came down from her high she was able to appreciate the slow, firm thrusts Genma was pumping into her as he bit her neck.

"You ok?" Genma asked releasing his bite and balancing on an elbow so that he could look her.

"That's not even funny," Sakura said breathlessly, "That was the best thing that's ever happened in my life."

"Better then having your arm almost ripped off?" Genma whispered as he continued his slow grinding movement into her.

Sakura just smiled and rolled her eyes as she reveled in the after glow of her orgasm. She could tell she might be a little stiff when they were done but the sensation couldn't even compete with the waves of pleasure that Genma was shooting into her at every thrust.

"Whenever you're ready you can adjust how deep I go by moving your legs," Genma instructed as he now quite gently slid in and out of Sakura's smooth wet core. "The higher you're legs go the deeper I go. If you want total penetration the best way is for you sit on me."

"Ok," Sakura breathed as sensation began to come back to her.

Sakura lifted her legs a bit hooking her feet together behind Genma and rested them on his lower back, allowing her to ride the tide of his thrusts. She raised her right hand and gently brushed the silky brown hair out of his face and behind his ear so she could see him better. He was so handsome. She ran her hands over his shoulders and biceps, one hand moving to his side and the other to his back feeling his muscles work as he continued to pump. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his body moving around and inside of her. She felt full and complete and so much a woman. Being a shinobi and having super human strength tended at times to make a girl lose a bit of her sense of femininity. Genma made her feel like a woman through and through and it was an awesome feeling.

Genma watched as Sakura closed her eyes in contentment beneath him. He was beginning to feel more in control of himself now with this slow pace and his eyes scanned every inch of Sakura he could see. She was so fucking sexy. Her pink hair was spread around wildly on the pillow and her face was glowing with a faint sheen of sweat. Her lips were parted slightly and a bit swollen from the kissing. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully against his black comforter and her breasts moved in delicious time to his movements. Genma began planting kisses everywhere he could reach with his lips. Her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips and chin. He worked his way to her ear and neck again, licking and sucking. He nipped at her shoulders and began to make his way down to her breasts, never breaking his rhythm as he continued to slide into her again and again. He took one erect little nipple onto his mouth and rolled his tongue over it earning a lovely moan from Sakura. Reaching behind him with one hand an balancing on his elbow with the other her grabbed Sakura's left leg and lifted it higher as he thrust searching for that special place inside of her that he knew would bring her back to climax.

Sakura gasped and moaned as Genma moved her leg. Instantly feeling a change in sensation. She shifted her left leg slightly higher helping him and began to really rock her hips into him as he moved meeting his thrusts. She felt like he was very close to hitting something that she was sure she would like and as she adjusted her right leg a little higher she couldn't help but let out a small scream as his hot smooth manhood hit something inside her that made her want to melt. Instead she moved harder against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he picked up speed, sensing her need. His hot mouth surrounded her breast, running his tongue over ever inch of her and back up to her neck. As he reached her ear and began circling his tongue behind her lobe, panting into her ear, she clawed his back and bucked wildly as she came once again. This time the sensation was even more intense and seemed to last forever, but also not nearly long enough.

"Genma, Genma! Oh my fucking GOD!" Sakura cried as she came making him slip towards the edge again. Her pussy was so wet and so tight he almost couldn't stand not cumming that instant, but he was determined to make this last. It felt to wonderful. As she came down from her climax he pulled out of her and she whined slighted cracking her eyelids abit, her eyes pleading for him to continue.

Sakura felt him come out of her and hoped it wasn't over. She was reassured instantly as she saw him kneeling between her legs, his manhood glistening with her juices and fully erect and tight against his muscular stomach.

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry and he simply said "Changing positions."

She nodded and let him move her the way he wanted.

Genma turned her so that she was laying on her side and placed himself behind her. He reached down and guided himself back to her entrance, this time letting it slid into her slowly, fully appreciating every second as he sheathed himself in her core. He draped his arm around her and grabbed her breast again, nuzzling his face into the hair at the back of her neck.

"I want to slow it down a bit," Genma breathed into her ear from behind. "Also I can hit all kinds of new places from behind."

"Mmmm," Sakura sighed relaxing at the feel of his taut, hard body against her back, "Genma you're fantastic."

"It's all you Sakura, you inspire me," Genma growled as he rocked his hips enjoying the feeling of her tight ass bouncing against him. "You're so beautiful Sakura. You make me as hard as I've ever been. I want to make sure you love this. I want you."

"I love being with you Genma," Sakura answered grabbing the hand he had on her breast and helping it knead. "You make me realize I'm more than a shinobi, I'm a woman. I love knowing that you're here inside of me."

"I feel the same way. I love being inside of you Sakura you're wonderful. When I'm with you like this I'm not thinking of anything else except that you're a woman and I'm a man." Genma told her in a deep voice as he moved his hand up and down her body, playing with the soft pink curls above her womanhood.

They moved together in silence, eyes closed just enjoying the intimacy and the feel of one body against the other. When Genma once again felt in control of himself completely he picked up the pace a little.

"Want to go on to something else?" he asked with a visible smirk in his voice.

"Sure, I have so much to learn," Sakura replied happily.

Genma gently pushed her onto her stomach and rolled with her, leveraging his weight on his elbows. Reaching down with one hand he spread her legs so that he was between them and then sat up slowly so that he was standing on his knees, grabbing both of her hips and pulling her bottom up with him so that her head and arms rested on the bed and her glorious bottom was raised and presented before him. He held onto her hips as he began to thrust into her, picking up speed as he went.

Sakura let out a loud moan as Genma went faster and faster, pulling out almost all the way and shoving himself back in. She moved with him as best she could rocking back and forth on her knees she nearly squealed as he released on side of her hip to reach down between her legs to once again fondle her clit. The feeling of him inside her coming from the back was so different then at the front, it felt absolutely wonderful in a different way.

She surprised her self as she called out, "That's it baby, right there. Harder!"

Genma smiled closed his eyes as he leaned back and thrust wildly into her arching his back. His skilled fingers massaged and tapped at her clit and he was rewarded with another blindingly pleasurably orgasm from her as her walls once again clenched fiercely and quickly against him. He opened his eyes in surprise as she pulled herself away from him heard his dick come out with a wet smack as it sprang loose and hit his stomach.

He raised an eyebrow as Sakura quickly turned over and growled at him, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him back down onto the bed. She quickly straddled him and grabbed him positioning him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself down on him.

"Oh god yeah," he whispered eyes closed as he felt her hot wetness enclose around him again.

"You're so hard," Sakura moaned as she leaned forward on him and softly rolled her hips.

Genma opened his eyes and saw her lovely face only several inches away and her full breasts hanging over him. He reached up slowly and cupped her face in his hands bringing her down for a slow passionate kiss as he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. He sucked her tongue gently and bit down softly on her swollen bottom lip, giving it a slow hot lick afterward. He took turns softly kissing and nipping her lips, losing himself in her.

Sakura melted into Genma's kisses, once again not quite like anything that had come before. Sitting on top of him she felt like she was in control and it felt good. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and began to lean back onto him sitting straighter, feeling him deeper inside of her the he had been all night. She sat for a second with her eyes closed feeling complete. It seemed contrite to say that she and Genma were now one flesh, but god if that wasn't what it felt like.

She started to ride Genma's hardness, slowly at first getting a feel for what she was doing. She moaned loudly as he grabbed her breasts and grabbed his biceps for more leverage as she moved. Genma began to softly push up into her as she rode eliciting more moans from her. As she picked up the pace however it was Genma who began to moan.

"Oh, baby please. Ride me just like that! I can feel all of you, you're so wet and tight! Please don't stop!" Genma muttered almost incoherently as she continued with her pace.

Sakura felt that special coil begin to wind up inside of her again and she closed her eyes to better come to tune with it's rhythm. All at once she found herself in sync with it and she screamed as loud as she could as she came, and came hard.

It was finally too much for Genma as her desperate intense orgasms constricted around his penis he called out her name as he came thrusting wildly into her as they rode their waves of ecstasy together.

Sakura collapsed onto his chest and he held her close, enjoying the feel of still being inside her as his hardness began to fade.

"I love you Genma," Sakura said breathlessly into his ear.

"I love you to Sakura," Genma replied finding that he really did mean it.

Who knew how long it would last, but for now at least, as long as they were together, they'd never be apart.

**Ok! There 'tis. Please let me know what you think! If anyone wants I may add more to this later, but for now I think it's complete. Lets see how you all feel. I think I had enough plot in there to be able to continue on a few more chapters without being ridiculous but if no one likes it I'll move on. :-D**


End file.
